


Tumblr Pornlet 24: Cardio

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Fluff, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Muscular Derek, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, flash!fic, lazy stiles, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Your ass is a work of fucking art. You should come over here and let me show you how much I appreciate it.”





	Tumblr Pornlet 24: Cardio

“Your ass is a work of fucking art. You should come over here and let me show you how much I appreciate it.”

Stiles’ voice carried across the room, echoing off the stone of the fireplace and the wood of the floor. They’d both been a little hesitant to sign up to a loft-style apartment at first, but they were equally happy about it now.

Derek liked the wide, open-space feel, even if it was only a bit bigger than a regular apartment. Stiles liked the fact that he could watch Derek working out every morning from the comfort of their bed.

“Maybe I think you should come over here and show your appreciation.” It was a cool morning. The air outside was crisp enough that Derek hadn’t opened the window when he’d started his circuit. There was no way he was going to talk Stiles out of bed, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to tempt his lover. He turned and lifted one of his knees just enough to make his glutes stick out that little bit more.

Stiles groaned and slipped one of his hands back under the covers. “That should be illegal. You’re taunting me.”

Derek looked over his shoulder and flexed his cheeks one after the other, then he slid his leggings down just far enough to show just them, and flexed again. “This ass should be illegal? You didn’t have a problem with it last night. I distinctly recall you saying you could worship it with your tongue for hours.”

Stiles pushed himself up in the bed a little. “I came pretty close to an hour. My tongue and jaw are aching.” Derek bent forward and slid his leggings and jock-strap off completely. He looked up to see that Stiles had given up any attempt at subtlety, jacking off with long slow pulls, still under the covers though. “You haven’t done any cardio yet, right?” Derek shook his head as he walked back over to their bed. He smiled as Stiles finally started to push the blankets down. “Well then, I’ve got all the equipment you need right here.” His cock was ready and Derek really didn’t need any further invitation, but he kinda wanted Stiles to say it. “Ride me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these tumblr images](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/164558755901/your-ass-is-a-work-of-fucking-art-you-should). NSFW.


End file.
